


Insecurities kill

by Blepbean



Category: CrankGameplays - Fandom, markiplier - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Insecurity, Its his little boi, Love, Love Confessions, Love Hurts, M/M, Men Crying, Self-Esteem Issues, This is soo sad but like Marks is just there to comfort Ethan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-13
Updated: 2018-01-13
Packaged: 2019-03-04 04:33:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13356591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blepbean/pseuds/Blepbean
Summary: Insecurities kill, what's even more worse is being in love with someone, when you know you're not good enough for them





	Insecurities kill

**Author's Note:**

> hello people, my first fanfic in 2018. yeah I'm lazy lol, anyways I tried to change my writing style here, idk it did change lol. ohh btw this fanfic is like really angsty and like Ethan is insecure asf   
> KUDOS, FEEDBACK AND COMMENTS ARE APPRECIATED!

Everything hurts in his body, his head, his red eyes. Though he didn't care anymore, nothing matters. With his securities killing him like a knife, slowly entering him, it hurts, though the pain is what he's familiar with. Drying his tears he sobbed, Ethan noticed how his red his eyes were, though nothing cares anymore. There Ethan sat in his messy bed.

His breathing slowly got shallow, his vision started to fade. Fighting against it he clenched his fist, his nails cutting to his palms, almost making him bleed. Tears suddenly flowed out of his eyes, he didn't bother to wipe his tears away. He's a mess anyways, he has always been, 3 am in the morning and here he is.  
"I'm not good enough, I'm never good enough." Ethan managed to say between his sobs, his vision slowly got worse. Until the door opened behind him Ethan quickly sat up, drying his tears away and fixing his hair. Sitting in his bed he faced away from the door.  
The footsteps trailed closer to him, seeing a shadow linger in the floor. He noticed it was Mark he flinched as he felt a finger lay on him.  
"Ethan, are you Okay? I-I've heard crying in your room." Mark asked, there was a certain tone in his voice which Ethan couldn't quite figure out, it was soft and comforting.  
"Yeah, I'm fine. I'm just sick... that's all, you don't need to worry about me." Ethan replied, making his tone sound like his normal self.  
"Ethan are you sure-"  
"GET OUT!" Ethan accidently yelled, it all slipped out of his mouth as he faced Mark, the older man's heart clenched as the current state Ethan was in. Black under his eyes, a week old shirt, tears on his cheeks and a messy room. No wonder why Ethan had trouble focusing during the recording session, he would constantly forget where he was. Mark even guessed Ethan wasn't even eating properly.  
"Get out..." Ethan said, with no effort at all. Softly hitting Mark with all his effort, crying he didn't stare at Mark,  
Mark didn't know what do, something tells him that he should leave Ethan alone, on the other hand something told him to stay with him. He got nearer to Ethan, hugging him tightly Ethan cried on Mark's chest.  
"Mark, please let go." Ethan managed to say  
"Never, I'm never letting you go, I'm staying with you forever." Mark replied, ruffling Ethan's hair.  
They stayed like that for a minute, comforted by each other's presence and the smell of coffee hung with Mark. After Ethan has calmed down enough he dried his tears away, looking at Mark he looked away.  
"Mark, tell me that you love, I don't care anymore, tell me that you love me even if it's fake. Because I don't fucking care, I love you, but I'm not good enough for you, I'm never good enough for anyone because I'm ugly and stupid, I don't care anymore, Mark. Just tell me pretty lies and look me in the face to make me feel better. Because I'm done with everything."  
Ethan suddenly broke out crying again, which Mark stopped by pressing his lips against Ethan's  
"No, I will never lie to you Ethan. Because I love you, I really do, and I know you don't understand how pretty you are or how perfect you are, but I love you." Mark paused, wiping Ethan's tears.  
"I do love you, and I will never let you go. And I'm never letting you go, so please be mine."  
Ethan suprised by the sudden reply he felt his face get flustered.  
"I'm in love with you." Mark said, looking at Ethan.  
"And I love you too."

**Author's Note:**

> lol how edgy and angsty


End file.
